7 Things
by Shadow Lestrange Potter
Summary: Hay siete cosas que Draco odia de Harry, las cuales afectan su relación. Sin embargo, descubrirá que también hay siete que ama. Y éstas, sin lugar a dudas… les ganan a todo. Drarry
1. 7 Things, según Draco

**Resumen:** Hay siete cosas que Draco odia de Harry, las cuales afectan su relación. Sin embargo, descubrirá que también hay siete que ama. Y éstas, sin lugar a dudas… les ganan a todo. **Drarry**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

**Notas del capítulo: **Esta historia surgió un día mientras escuchaba la canción de Miley Cyrus- 7 things. Así que les aconsejo, a aquellos que les guste leer mientras escuchan música, que la pongan mientras leen el fic. Ahora sí no los entretengo más, a leer.

* * *

><p><strong>7 Things<strong>

El día está completamente soleado. Ni una nube mancha el hermoso cielo azul que se aprecia en los alrededores del castillo. El Sol brilla en todo su esplendor, regalándole calidez a esos afortunados que disfrutan de su tiempo libre a orillas del lago, sin nada más interesante por hacer que esperar para ver si logran que el calamar gigante muestre uno de sus tentáculos. Lo cual, en mi opinión, es una completa pérdida de tiempo. A eso le llamo no tener una vida interesante. Sin duda patético.

Incluso para aquellos que nos veremos forzados a refugiarnos dentro de los muros de Hogwarts, el "brillante centro del universo" parece reírse de nosotros, haciéndonos llegar sus rayos de tibieza por los centenares de enormes ventanales que se pueden apreciar en el colegio. No puedo evitar gruñir al pensar en eso y me decido levantar de mi cómoda cama en las habitaciones de Slytherin para comenzar el día. Un dolor en la cien se instala al momento en el que despego mi cabeza de la almohada, por lo que maldigo a Merlín y todos sus descendientes.

Cualquiera diría que hoy es un hermoso día para disfrutar, pero no. No lo es en absoluto. Mi mal humor asusta a todos mis compañeros en la habitación. Algunos, sabiamente, deciden tratar de ignorarme para no meterse en problemas. Saben que cuando el príncipe de Slytherin se enoja no hay que molestarlo, si no se quiere morir de una manera lenta y muy dolorosa. Y no, no es vanidad lo que me hace creer el rey de todos en mi casa. Mis propios compañeros lo dicen, sino que le pregunten a cualquiera que piensa.

Bueno creo que ya estoy divagando, como iba diciendo... ¡estoy de un humor de perros! Y sin duda no quiero que nadie me rompa las pelotas con sermones. Sin embargo, mi "querido" amigo Blaise decide pasarse por el centro de su respingón trasero mi mirada de "me decís algo y te Crucio los huevos", para pasar a acercarse a mí con su burlona sonrisita.

- ¿Nos levantamos con el pie izquierdo?

- Blaise, si querés conservar tu virilidad será mejor que me dejes en paz.

- Wow, creo que alguien no recibió su mamada matutina y por eso estamos de tan mal humor, ¿cierto?- En su rostro puedo ver su sonrisa de "te echo sal a la herida y me importa una mierda", así que decido mandarle unos "lindos" adjetivos a mi buen amigo. Eso sí, sin olvidarme de darle mis más cordiales saludos a todos sus familiares. Después de todo, los buenos modales nunca deben perderse.

Sin más me meto en la ducha. Una vez bañado y vestido, salgo para comer algo. Como si mi día no fuera lo suficientemente malo ya, Pansy me está esperando en la puerta de la sala común. En lo que uno tarda en decir Quidditch, ella se cuelga de mi brazo y comienza una más que aburrida charla, si a eso de hablar sin respiro puede llamarse así, sobre no sé qué idiotez. Genial, mi dolor de cabeza se ha incrementado tanto que hasta creo sentir latir algo en mi cerebro.

- ...Así que le dije que no podía ser cierto. Es decir, cualquiera se daría cuenta que ese vestido color camel era de la temporada pasada y... Draco, no me estás escuchando.- Ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en el que Pansy se había detenido, hasta que sentí un zapato golpear insistentemente en el piso.

- ¿Eh? Perdón ¿Qué decías?

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa ahora?- Sinceramente, contestarle es lo que menos deseo en este preciso instante, porque eso sólo llevará a que su chillona voz comience con el típico "sabía que esto pasaría, te lo dije". Y para ser francos, discutir sobre eso... mejor dicho sobre ÉL es lo último que necesito ahora.

Mientras pienso de qué manera zafarme de sus garras, Blaise aparece y nos incita a que vayamos a desayunar, salvándome de ésta. Pero haciéndome ver que esto no va a quedase así y que más tarde pagaré por el favor que me hizo. ¡Maldito embustero!

oOoOoOo

Llegamos a las puertas del gran comedor y entramos en posición. A mis costados están Blaise y Pansy. Yo voy en el centro, un poco más adelante que ellos, demostrando quién es el líder ahí. Lo cual parece divertir a mi moreno amigo, haciendo que tenga ganas de pegarle un muy buen puñetazo.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y cada uno se mete en lo suyo, por lo que aprovecho para dar una fugaz mirada por todo el salón. Sin poder evitarlo, mi vista se posa en tu figura y es ahí cuando mi pésimo humor se reanuda con mayor intensidad.

Estás sentado junto a la comadreja y la sabelotodo, los tres con las cabezas bien juntas hablando de alguna estupidez seguramente. Y ésa es una de las cosas que odio de vos. Siempre con tus amiguitos, hablando de cosas que solamente ustedes tres comparten. Llevamos seis meses de relación y aun así nunca me contás que tanto hablás con ellos.

Sé que significan mucho para vos. Por eso he tratado, disimuladamente claro está, de hacerte entender que quiero saber de qué hablan, para cuando tenga que "relacionarme" con ellos pueda aportar a sus conversaciones y no ser sólo un decorado más de la estancia. Pero no, simplemente decís que no hablan de nada importante y te limitás a cambiar de tema. Y odio que hagas eso. ¿Es que acaso no ves que trato de llevar esta relación adelante?

Al principio creí que era mi culpa. Es decir, no se le puede pedir a tu pobre cerebro que descifre mi ingeniosa, sutil y a la vez rebuscada idea de acercarme a los idiotas que tenés por amigos, para ganar simpatías. Obviamente no puedo exigirte mucho. Algunos simplemente no nacen con un coeficiente intelectual muy elevado, pero lo tuyo ya es preocupante. ¡Es imposible ser tan despistado! Ni siquiera diciéndotelo en la cara te darías cuenta de lo que quiero decirte. Y eso es algo que simplemente detesto de vos.

Pero lo que más me jode las pelotas, es que no me defiendas cuando el maldito pobretón me insulta. Es más, te enojás conmigo diciendo que no soy lo suficientemente tolerante con ellos... que son tus amigos y tu familia... los que más te importan y por eso necesito de su aprobación y bla bla bla.

Después de todo... ¡no es mi culpa que ellos no tengan el cerebro ni la inteligencia tan desarrollados como para entender mi sarcástico humor! ¿Por qué simplemente no pueden comprenderme como lo hacés vos? Y ahora que lo pienso, eso te suma en la capacidad intelectual que poseés Harry, porque no cualquiera entiende el humor negro de los Slytherin.

oOoOoOo

Al parecer debo haber estado perdido en mis cavilaciones, ya que Pansy me codea y me dice que hace un buen rato que está pidiéndome que le acerque la mermelada de frambuesa. Me disculpo y se la alcanzo, para volver a lo que estaba. Enumerar tus malditos defectos, aquellas cosas que hacen que te odie. Como por ejemplo: tus horrendos anteojos. Merlín, son como una patada en el culo. En verdad deberías demandar al que te las hizo, o mejor aún… Cruciarlo hasta que no sepa quién es.

He perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que intenté hacerte entrar en razón para que las cambiaras, o que te hicieras un hechizo corrector. ¡Mierda, incluso existen pociones para la ceguera! Pero no, nada. Es cómo hablarle a una pared. Siempre que te exijo que me des una jodida explicación de porqué carajo seguís teniéndolas, me respondés con una incoherencia atrás de la otra. Juro que uno de estos días voy a quitártelas y dárselas de comer al calamar gigante.

Y ni qué hablar de tus horribles ropas. Las cuales son como tres talles más grandes de lo que deberían ser. Sin contar que están viejas y pasadas de moda. No comprendo el motivo por el cual no querés vestirte bien, aunque sea para no parecer un mendigo. Se me había ocurrido que tal vez no te las comprabas porque no te gusta la presión de que todo el mundo te reconozca, pidiéndote fotos, autógrafos y demás cosas incomodas. Sé lo mucho que detestás toda esa fama con la cual te ves obligado a vivir.

Así que me apiadé de vos, comprándote yo mismo ropa, de la más fina selección, que te quedaría como un guante. Pero… ¿Las has usado alguna vez? ¡NO! Simplemente están arrugándose dentro de tu baúl escolar. Supongo que es un caso perdido. Después de vivir con los Dursley y más tarde integrarte con los pobretones pelirrojos, el gusto exquisito que deberías poseer salió volando en una Saeta de Fuego, o quizás nunca llegó a tu persona. No lo sé.

Levanto mi mirada de nuevo y veo como al tratar de agarrar el jugo de calabaza, tirás una azucarera y un vaso. A veces me pregunto si después de tanto pelear con el loco de Voldemort no te haya quedado el efecto secundario de un hechizo, el cual te vuelve completamente torpe y estúpido.

Y esa es otra de las cosas que odio, porque cada vez que estamos comiendo juntos no podés evitar tirarme algo encima, manchando una de mis más que costosas y elegantes prendas importadas; las cuales valen más de lo que ganarían los Weasley en un año.

Te ofrecí enseñarte etiqueta y modales, pero eso sólo me valió para que te ofendieras, dejándome de hablar por una semana. ¡UNA MALDITA SEMANA! Tuve que matarme a pajas y ni aun así mi calentura disminuía un poco. ¡Lo único que conseguí fue que me salieran llagas en los dedos!

Mi orgullo no me permitía disculparme, después de todo yo no había hecho nada mal, pero mi abstinencia sexual pesaba más y al final terminé cediendo. Sí, pensé con la cabeza de mi zona sur que con la del norte. ¿Y qué? Debo reconocer que mi mano agradeció el respiro una vez que todo volvió a la normalidad. Si mi padre me escuchara me mataría a maldiciones oscuras, para luego suicidarse por haber fallado en mis enseñanzas.

oOoOoOo

Sigo con mi desayuno, mientras pienso en el motivo por el cual estoy tan enfadado con vos. Pero cómo no estarlo, cuando después de haber pasado ayer una increíble noche de sexo desenfrenado en mi cama, hasta que en algún punto de ésta caímos inconscientes por el cansancio, despierto por la mañana para darme cuenta que no estás a mi lado.

Sé que suena tonto y si hubiera sido en otras circunstancias lo hubiera pasado por alto, pero no ahora... no con vos. Porque yo sé la razón por la cual huiste. Tu maldita inseguridad.

Varias semanas atrás, después de darle vueltas al asunto un millón de veces, me di cuenta de que no quería seguir escondiendo nuestra relación, ya no. Jamás sentí algo tan fuerte y distinto por alguien. No es como si fuera un primerizo con su primer novio, no. Por algo soy considerado el mejor polvo de Hogwarts. Pero aun con toda mi vasta experiencia, nunca me sentí de esta manera con nadie.

Es por eso que me dije, a la mierda todo. Soy Draco Lucius Malfoy y hago lo que se me canta el forro de las pelotas y que se joda el que no esté de acuerdo. Así que le propuse a mi novio que blanqueáramos nuestra relación. Hacerla pública al menos a nuestras familias en un principio, para más tarde rematarla con una declaración ante todo el mundo mágico.

¿Y qué fue lo que recibo a cambio? Una jodida mirada de "Por todos los cielos, se te zafó un tornillo de la cabeza". No hubo quién le hiciera entender que era lo mejor para afianzar más nuestra relación.

¿Dónde quedó el valiente rey de Gryffindor? ¿Aquel que le importaba una soberana mierda lo que pensaran los demás? Parece ser que desapareció junto a Voldemort. Porque ahora lo que tengo es un león inseguro del qué dirán todos. Y eso es, sin duda, lo que más odio de vos. El que no entiendas que quiero estar todo el tiempo a tu lado, que todos sepan que sos única y exclusivamente mío y que me paso por las bolas todo lo que digan o dejen de decir sobre nosotros. Pero no, a vos sí te importa lo que el resto piense y lo odio más que nada en la vid...

Retiro lo dicho. A la asquerosa comadreja junior es lo que más odio. No soporto como se pavonea como una perra en celo frente a vos, como intenta hacerse la sexy para que caigas en sus redes, cuando todos sabemos que te atrae tanto como Hagrid con una tanga rosa.

Pero más que nada, no es la chica Weasley la que me molesta. Lo que me da simplemente arcadas es que te hagas el simpático con ella. Como si quisieras demostrarle a todos que sos un heterosexual común y corriente, enamorado de la hermana de tu mejor amigo.

Lo cual sólo aumenta mis deseos por devolver lo poco que comí en mi desayuno. No estoy exagerando, de hecho tengo varios motivos por lo cual una posible relación entre Ginny Weasley y MI Harry Potter es inconcebible.

Primero y principal, nunca un inocente y fiel leoncito como vos podría salir con la chica que conoce más cabezas que el sombrero seleccionador. Y no, no estoy hablando de las cabezas que contienen nuestros rostros precisamente. Es que nadie en su sano juicio querría tener una relación seria con ella. Todos saben lo mucho que se pierde por cualquier hombre. Creo que no ha dejado a nadie virgen en Gryffindor y ni qué hablar de los de las otras casas. No, simplemente no es el tipo de mujer que elegirías para pasar el resto de tu vida.

Segundo. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado hablar sobre el complejo de Edipo? Porque si no es así te lo presento, mucho gusto. No se puede negar el increíble parecido que tiene la comadrejita con tu mamá, Harry. Si, en estos momentos mi pobre padrino debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba y despotricando millones de diferencias entre la zorrita Weasley y su adorada y santa Lily. Pero Merlín me vuelva Hufflepuff si no tengo razón, que casarte con Ginny sería lo más enfermo del mundo.

Sin contar que, lo más probable es que hubieran tenido hijos que fueran la viva imagen de James y Lily Potter, lo cual sumado al mal gusto que tienen los Weasley y tu poca creatividad, esos niños hubieran llevado nombres estúpidos como James Sirius o algo por el estilo. Que Circe y Morgana no lo permitan, esos pobres angelitos serían el hazmerreír de todo el mundo.

Tercero, y ésta es MUY importante, sos irremediable e imposiblemente GAY. Y como si eso fuera poco, estás hasta las manos por el hombre más hermoso, apuesto, elegante, refinado y un sinfín de adjetivos buenos más. En fin, en pocas palabras de mí.

Si quisiera podría seguir, pero no me alcanzaría el tiempo para describir todos los motivos por los cuáles nadie podría creer tu farsa. Simplemente no entiendo por qué no aceptás que lo nuestro te hace feliz y que estar juntos es lo único que logra florecer una verdadera sonrisa en tu rostro.

Y te odio. Por tu estupidez y torpeza... tus inseguridades... tu horrible sentido de la moda... tus idiotas amigos... por lo despistado que llegás a ser algunas veces... por querer fingir ser alguien que nunca podrás ser. Pero sin duda, lo que más odio de vos es, que aun a pesar de todos tus defectos, me hagas amarte. Porque sí, ese sentimiento que nunca experimenté con otros es amor y dudo que pueda sentirlo por alguien más algún día.

oOoOoOo

Más abatido que nunca y con un insoportable dolor de cabeza, decido que ya fueron suficientes cavilaciones por hoy. Por lo que me dirijo a la biblioteca, a ver si encuentro algo para mi tarea de transformaciones. No obstante, no llego a dar dos pasos fuera del gran comedor cuando escucho que me llamás.

- ¡Draco! ¿Estás bien? Te noto muy decaído. ¿Estás enfermo? Creo que deberíamos ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey, tal vez te dé algo para...- Colocás una de sus manos en mi frente para ver si tengo temperatura y es ahí cuando mi mente hace click, trayéndome todos los pensamientos que estuvieron presente durante el desayuno. Por lo que, violentamente, alejo tu mano de mi rostro.

- ¡No necesito ir a ver a la estúpida enfermera! ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejás en paz Potter y te vas a disfrutar del sábado con tus amiguitos y tu noviecita? Seguro que la vas a pasar mucho mejor con ellos que con un idiota ególatra como yo.

En tu mirada veo desesperación, tristeza, miedo y algo que simplemente no puedo descifrar qué es. Tampoco es como si pudiera analizar mucho tiempo más tus emociones, ya que en ese momento me estás besando. ¡Frente a todo el colegio! Por lo que pierdo la conciencia de dónde me encuentro y de quiénes me rodean, para pasar a disfrutar de mi pasatiempo favorito, besar tus sabrosos labios. Haciendo que cualquier pensamiento sobre inseguridades, comadrejas mujerzuelas, complejos de Edipo y niños con nombres extraños, desaparezca por completo de mi mente.

Y es en ese momento, en el que me doy cuenta que así como hay siete cosas que odio de vos, también hay siete que amo. Como tu pelo, que pese a parecer un completo nido de pájaros, es tan suave como la seda de la más fina de mis camisas.

Nos separamos un instante y puedo ver esas esmeraldas verdes que tanto me gustan. Sin duda tus ojos son los más bonitos que he visto y los amo, porque en ellos puedo ver que mis sentimientos son correspondidos. Me amás, de eso no hay duda.

Entrelazás nuestras manos con temor a que te rechace, pero sabés que eso nunca va a pasar. No cuando estás sonriéndome de esa manera tan tierna. Es increíble que simplemente con sujetar mi mano con la tuya puedas darme tanta confianza y paz. Me hacés sentir que todo va a estar bien, que vamos a estar juntos pase lo que pase. Reafirmándolo con tu hermosa sonrisa. Y es imposible que no ame esas dos cosas de vos.

Como también es imposible que no ame tu dulzura e inocencia. Ruborizado hasta la punta de las orejas me susurrás al oído que me amás y que desde ahora en adelante no volveremos a escondernos ante nadie.

Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de lo que has hecho y quiero golpearte. Todo el maldito colegio está pendiente del teatrito que armamos, por lo que no se necesita ser un genio para pensar que esto aparecerá mañana en la primera página de "El Profeta". ¡Y yo que me había preparado todo un plan de cómo hacer que a mis padres no les dé un paro cardíaco con la noticia! Pero gracias al impulsivo de mi novio, el plan se fue al diablo.

Mas no se va a quedar así, ya me va a escuchar ese Gryffindor del demonio... o tal vez no. Porque con sólo verlo puedo decir que sin duda, la séptima cosa que más amo de vos... es que me hagas amarte. Algo de lo que nadie, excepto MI Harry, puede presumir.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

**Notas finales:** Muchas gracias por tomarte el trabajo de leer. Si te gustó hacémelo saber en un comentario.

También he estado pensando que podría hacer otra parte, esta vez desde el punto de vista de Harry. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Quieren continuación o debo retirarme? Ustedes dirán. Espero sus comentarios. Besitos y ¡nos estamos viendo!


	2. 7 Things, según Harry

**Resumen:** Hay siete cosas que Draco odia de Harry, las cuales afectan su relación. Sin embargo, descubrirá que también hay siete que ama. Y éstas, sin lugar a dudas… les ganan a todo. **Drarry**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

**Notas del capítulo:** Bueno acá les traigo el punto de vista de Harry. Quiero agradecer a todos por los hermosos comentarios que me han dejado en fanfiction y slasheaven. Nunca esperé tener tanta aceptación con estas locuras. En fin, muchísimas gracias y espero que este capítulo también lo disfruten mucho.

¿Recomendación? Leerlo junto a la canción: 7 Things de Miley Cyrus. Ahora sí… a leer.

* * *

><p><strong>7 Things, según Harry<strong>

Es sábado. ¡Al fin llegó el fin de semana! Y por lo que puedo apreciar en las ventanas de la sala común de Slytherin va a ser un hermoso día soleado; sin duda, es extraño que por ellas se vea un color verde más luminoso, obra de encontrarnos en las mazmorras y debajo del lago negro.

Levanto mi cabeza del cómodo lugar en el que me encontraba y descubro con placer que, como todas las veces que dormimos juntos, utilicé tus firmes y suavemente marcados músculos de tu pecho como mi almohada. Eso provoca que una boba sonrisa se instale en mi cara. Porque no importa cuánto lo niegues y digas que es una cursilería de Hufflepuff de segundo año, sé que te encanta que me recueste sobre vos, llenándote de suaves besos mariposas.

Tengo que levantarme y aprovechar ahora que el dragón está dormido para retirarme, porque si se llega a despertar no va a dejarme salir de esta cama hasta que hayamos tenido nuestra sección de sexo matutino. Lo cual, rodeado de los compañeros Slytherin de Draco, no es una muy buena idea que digamos.

Me visto rápidamente y tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, para que nadie se despierte antes de que salga cubierto bajo mi capa de invisibilidad. ¡Gracias papá, por este maravilloso regalo que me has dejado!

Termino de colocarme la última zapatilla, cuando siento a uno de los amigos de Draco salir del baño y para mi mayor desgracia es Zabini. Justo lo que necesitaba, al mejor amigo de mi novio para que me torture, posiblemente despertando al dragón para que me enfrente a su furia matutina. Dándole a todos sus compañeros el espectáculo de sus vidas.

Es que sí, mi querido rubio no es de esos que se despiertan con una sonrisa y un beso cariñoso de los buenos días. ¡No! Él es de los que te insultan y te lanza esa mirada de "más te vale que te pongas ya a hacerme una buena mamada o lo vas a pagar caro idiota". Por qué no podrá ser como cualquier otro ser humano… claro, me olvidé de que él es un Malfoy y éstos son únicos e irrepetibles y bla bla bla.

Aun así, odio sus malditos y filosos comentarios. Ese sarcasmo e ironía que imprime en cada maldita sílaba que sale de su boca, junto a ese insoportable arrastre de palabras hace que mis instintos asesinos, los cuales no habían aparecido desde que una patética Hufflepuff creyó que sería "lindo" regalarle una caja de bombones y un beso a MI novio, resurjan con todas mis fuerzas. Y esto no es bueno para él, sino que le pregunten a la tonta tejón, que aún no se ha podido quitar de la cara esos asquerosos granos formando la palabra "mujerzuela".

Pero ya estoy divagando, así que vuelvo a la realidad y veo la sonrisa del Slytherin la cual me indica que disfrutará mucho con lo que sigue. Así que me resigno a esperar por la burla y la posible vergüenza que pasaré en breve.

- ¿Así que… hoy no habrá mamada matutina, eh Potter? Tsk Tsk, mal Potter… muy mal. Draco va a ponerse de un humor de perros cuando no reciba su cuota de placer matinal.

- ¿Qué… de que estás…? yo no…

Dios, se puede ser más idiota, creo que no. Una maldita pregunta y ya estoy balbuceando como si fuera un niño de cinco años. Pero hay que reconocer que cualquiera en mi lugar estaría así. No todos los días el mejor amigo de tu pareja te pregunta sobre tu vida sexual como si estuviera hablando del clima mismo.

Todo sonrojado salgo de la habitación, antes de que a este demente se le ocurra despertar al colacuerno Húngaro que duerme tan apacible en esa cama. Es ahí, cuando me doy cuenta que odio a tus amigos y todos sus retorcidos y crueles sentidos del humor.

oOoOoOo

Llego a mi sala común y lo primero que escucho son las risitas y bromas de mis amigos. Todos, excepto Ron, diciéndome cosas como cazador, rompedor de corazones y abusador de brujitas inocentes. Si sólo supieran que no es a una "brujita" de la que estoy abusando, sino que es una serpiente la que abusa de mí.

Sin más, me meto en la ducha y una vez salgo comienza mi tortura. Ron es el único que se ha quedado a esperarme. Él y Hermione son los únicos que saben de mi relación con Draco y aunque no estén muy felices con esto, ellos lo aceptan porque saben que él en verdad me hace feliz y me quiere, a su manera, pero lo hace.

- ¿Todo bien con el hurón?

- Ron, ya te he dicho millones de veces que no le digas así. Estoy tratando de que él deje de lado sus "apodos" hacia ustedes, así que te pido por lo que más quieras que no le des otro motivo para que tenga razón y se enoje conmigo.

- Wow, ¿Otra vez pelearon, no? ¿Y ahora por qué fue?

- Yo…

No puedo terminar la frase ya que Hermione entra a la habitación y al verme no puede evitar decirme con cruda sinceridad cómo me veo.

- ¡Harry! Te ves… horrible.

- Gracias Hermione, no sólo tengo a Draco para que me diga el mal gusto que tengo por mi ropa, sino que ahora también te tengo a vos…

- ¡No, Harry! Yo lo decía porque te noto triste y deprimido. ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

Pero mi mente está muy lejos de acá. Con sólo ver en mi baúl la ropa costosa y de fina calidad que Draco me compró, me siento como un pordiosero con estos jeans desgastados y la remera que Dudley me dejó hace tres años.

Es que simplemente no puedo vestirme como a él le gustaría. Lo he intentado, en serio lo he hecho, mas no lo he conseguido. No sé por qué, pero no estoy cómodo en esas ropas de alta costura y siento que me quedan mal. Yo no soy tan aristocrático, atractivo y con buen porte como vos. Todo lo contrario, soy huesudo y con un horrible pelo que parece un nido de ratas. Sin contar mis arcaicos anteojos.

Todo el tiempo tratás de hacerme ver que debo vestir mejor, que debo cambiar mis gafas y tratar de peinarme; pero aun así, aunque logre domar mi cabello, cambiar mi ropa y mis gafas, sé que siempre me veré como un indigente a tu lado.

No puedo evitar compararme con el cuento muggle del "Príncipe y el mendigo". Yo sin dudas soy el mendigo y vos el hermoso y refinado príncipe. Y lo odio. Odio tu completo sentido de la moda, porque me hace ver que nunca voy a estar a la altura de tus expectativas.

Regreso a la realidad en el momento en el que Hermione me arroja una jarra de agua encima.

- Lo lamento, pero no me respondías y estabas completamente perdido en tus pensamientos.

- Perdón, estaba…

- Pensando. Sí ya lo sé. Mejor vayamos a desayunar, seguro que eso te levanta un poco el ánimo.

Asiento y salimos de la habitación. De camino al gran comedor te veo venir con Parkinson del brazo, lo cual provoca que la bestia de los celos que vive dentro de mí ruga como nunca. Es ésa otras de las cosas que odio de vos, que le permitas a esa zorra que te trate como si fueras su novio.

¡Hola! YO soy tu pareja, no ésa. Por qué mierda permitís que te tome tan tranquilo de esa manera, es que no te importa lo mucho que sufro al verte así. Y aunque sé que ella lo hace a propósito para hacerme rabiar, no puedo evitar odiarte por esto.

Apresuro el paso para no tener que enfrentarte ahora, porque de no ser así podría lanzarle unas lindas y dolorosas maldiciones a tu querida amiguita. Detrás de mí, Ron y Hermione más que caminar corren para no quedar rezagados y alcanzarme.

oOoOoOo

Llegamos a la mesa y comenzamos a desayunar. Hermione, como la buena y curiosa amiga que es, no puede morderse la lengua mucho tiempo más, así que me pregunta lo que hace rato quiere saber.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué hoy tenías esa cara de perrito abandonado en medio de una tormenta?- A mi lado, Ron continúa comiendo pero tiene la oreja bien atenta a lo que voy a responder, por lo que no puedo retrasar mucho más esto y me decido a confesarme.

- Es que… Hace unas semanas...

- ¿Qué? No entendí nada de lo que dijiste.- Ambos están con caras de no haber comprendido ni una sola sílaba, así que me obligo a calmarme y hacerles una seña para que se acerquen más. Después de todo, no deseo que nadie más se entere de esto.

- Lo que quise decir es que hace unas semanas… Draco me propuso que hagamos pública nuestra relación.

- ¿En serio? ¡Eso es excelente! ¿Y a qué están esperando?

La voz emocionada de Hermione sólo logra hacerme sentir peor, porque reconozco que soy yo el que aún no se siente listo para hacer público lo nuestro. Y lo que más mal me hace sentir es que creas que no quiero hacerlo por vergüenza o porque no te amo. De hecho, es todo lo contrario.

Te amo tanto que no puedo evitar pensar que nunca voy a poder estar a tu altura y sólo voy a lograr avergonzarte. Y cómo no pensar en eso, si con sólo verte en tu mesa comiendo el desayuno sé que nunca podré ser lo que querrías.

Estás sentado completamente derecho en tu asiento, tus codos nunca tocan la mesa, pero eso no es todo. No señor, la manera fina en la que es sostenido cada cubierto, para luego llevarte los alimentos a la boca… pulcra y educadamente, sin mancharte ni dejar caer nada del contenido en el tenedor. Y posteriormente, limpiarte con una servilleta los inexistentes restos de comida en tus labios.

Y lo odio. Odio todos esos modales y perfección que te caracterizan, porque sólo me recuerdan lo muy distintos que somos. Yo en lo que voy del desayuno ya me manché la remera con mermelada.

Necesito algo para bajar el nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta. Como si esto no fuera poco, al tratar de alcanzar el jugo de calabaza tiro una azucarera y un vaso. Lo que me recuerda que cada vez que nos juntamos a comer, siempre logro mancharte una de esas costosas camisas que tanto te gustan.

Es que no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso a tu lado, aun después de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, no me acostumbro a que toda tu perfecta persona me mire y esté pendiente de mis movimientos. Lo cual sólo puede terminar de una única manera, vos completamente enojado y yo suplicando por tu perdón.

Aunque debo admitir que la última vez fuiste vos el que tuvo que suplicar por perdón. ¡Es que fuiste tan hiriente conmigo en esa ocasión! Después de haber preparado un picnic perfecto y estar pasándola genial, no se le ocurre mejor momento a mis brazos para dejar de funcionar correctamente y tirarte una cerveza de manteca encima.

Recuerdo que luego de miles de insultos de tu parte y billones de disculpas de la mía, me "ofreciste" enseñarme clases de etiqueta y modales. Tengo presente que te grité que eras un idiota y un par de cosas más, diciéndote que no quería que te acercaras a mí, cuando lo que en verdad deseaba era buscar un lugar en el cual descargar mi frustración e ira, permitiendo que unas tristes lágrimas escapen de mis ojos.

Soportaste una semana solamente, hasta que volviste a mí con unas disculpas y unas bonitas palabras de amor. Aunque regresaste debido a tu abstinencia sexual, sumado a los callos que se iban formando cada vez más en tus manos, aun así no me importó. Tuviste tu castigo por herir mis sentimientos, el sexo de reconciliación fue asombroso y pude usar el nuevo producto de fantasías patentadas que George me envió para navidad.

oOoOoOo

Ginny pasa por la mesa y se sienta enfrente de mí con sus "muy disimuladas" insinuaciones hacia mi persona. Vamos, que sólo le falta el cartel con luces de neón que diga "Harry, soy tuya". No sé cuándo entenderá que lo mío no son los calderos, sino las varitas. Por lo que opto por la mejor opción, tratarla como la trato a Hermione, sólo como a una amiga, casi hermana. A ver si con esto se da cuenta que NUNCA me interesaré en ella del modo que espera.

Además, después de lo mucho que me has insistido con el parecido de Ginny y mi madre… no puedo evitar sentir escalofríos al pensar que la besé en sexto curso. ¡Dios, Draco! ¡Eso es un trauma que me quedará por el resto de mi vida! Nunca podré olvidar la imagen mental, que tan amablemente me has implantado, de estar besando a mi propia madre. Si antes ella no tenía posibilidad alguna conmigo… ahora con esto, muchísimo menos.

Vuelvo a perderme en mis pensamientos y mi mente se torna una tormenta de tristeza. Porque otras de las cosas que más odio de vos es tu inagotable conocimiento sobre todo. ¡Dios, a veces creo que sos peor que Hermione! Por lo menos eso te servirá para ganar simpatías con ella. Con sólo contar las miles de historias sobre los diversos lugares que has visitado, junto con toda la información completamente detallada de cada escrito, escultura, monumento, obra de arte o partitura musical, harías que cualquiera quedara anonadado con tu inteligencia y culto.

Aborrezco toda esa perfección que te rodea. Porque eso sólo realza lo patéticamente inculto que soy. Nunca he viajado más lejos que al parque cerca del número cuatro de Privet Drive. Ver todo el conocimiento que tenés sobre diversos países, sumado a que sabés hablar una infinidad de idiomas, de la cual ya he perdido la cuenta, sólo me hace ver como un completo troll a tu lado.

La verdad es que no entiendo qué mierda viste en mí. Porque no tengo una mínima idea sobre diversas culturas, arte y música. Soy como un completo extraterrestre cuando se trata de entender temas de negocios, economía, finanzas y política, que tan bien se te dan a vos. Pero para mí es como si me hablaran en otro idioma.

Por lo que no comprendo qué te atrae de mí. Soy lo que considerarías una persona sumamente aburrida y vulgar. Lo odio… odio sentir que nunca seré lo que siempre esperaste de tu pareja, o al menos, lo que tus seres queridos creyeron que era perfecto para vos.

Y lo odio. Odio tus comentarios hirientes y filosos… odio a tu "zorrita amiga Pansy"… a tus amigos… detesto tu buen gusto por la moda… tus perfectos modales… todos tus conocimientos e inteligencia… pero, sin lugar a dudas, lo que más odio… es que me hagas amarte.

oOoOoOo

Más triste y angustiado que nunca levanto mis ojos del plato, para tratar de conectar nuestras miradas. Pero ya estás saliendo apresuradamente del comedor. Eso es raro en vos, así que me levanto para preguntarte qué es lo que te ocurre.

Te llamo insistentemente hasta que te alcanzo y es cuando veo lo pálido y caído que te vez, por lo que no puedo evitar preocuparme y comenzar a balbucear cosas, como siempre que estoy a tu lado.

- ¡Draco! ¿Estás bien? Te noto muy decaído. ¿Estás enfermo? Creo que deberíamos ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey, tal vez te dé algo para...- No obstante, en el momento que coloco mi mano sobre tu frente para saber si te ha levantado la temperatura, la retirás bruscamente. Hiriendo mis sentimientos nuevamente y haciéndome encoger cada vez más cuando tus gritos comienzan a salir de esa venenosa boca.

- ¡No necesito ir a ver a la estúpida enfermera! ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejás en paz Potter y te vas a disfrutar del sábado con tus amiguitos y tu noviecita? Seguro que la vas a pasar mucho mejor con ellos que con un idiota ególatra como yo.

Desesperadamente, trato de buscar en mi mente qué es lo que he hecho mal… ¿Tal vez haya olvidado alguna fecha importante? Pero no, tu cumpleaños es hasta dentro de un mes y para nuestro aniversario de seis meses juntos falta una semana. El miedo y la tristeza a que me dejes son muy grandes, lo cual me impide pensar con claridad cuál es el motivo por el que te has enfadado, a pesar de tenerlo en la punta de la lengua…

Y como si algo muy pesado hubiera caído sobre mi cabeza, la comprensión llega a mí. Estás así porque te dejé sólo esta mañana, pero más en concreto… porque te dejé cuando anoche habíamos vuelto a discutir sobre tu propuesta de hacerlo público.

Entonces, por primera vez comprendo lo mucho que te importa esta relación y es ahí cuando debo darte la razón. Hacerlo público es lo único que nos falta para saber que esto no es sólo una calentura del momento, sino que es algo más… algo mucho más poderoso.

Por lo que no soporto un minuto más y armándome de todo el coraje Gryffindor que poseo, me lanzo a besarte. Desde el primer instante en que nuestros labios se rozan, pierdo el sentido de todo. Sólo sé que estás correspondiéndome y que, una vez más, he hecho lo correcto y me has perdonado.

En ese momento, descubro que a pesar de haber siete cosas que odio de vos, las cuales muchas de ellas me dañan en lo más profundo de mi alma, también hay otras siete que me recuerdan por qué sos el único que logra hacerme feliz.

Desde tu hermoso y sedoso pelo rubio, que parece oro líquido… hasta tus orbes grises como el acero que me hacen estremecer a cada una de tus miradas… pasando por tu molesta y sexy sonrisa sarcástica que me hace delirar de placer en todos lados, obligándome a hacer lo que sea para que siempre me la dediques… terminando en tus labios, los cuales se han vuelto mi adicción y perdición.

Al separarnos un instante, siento esa protección que siempre, a cada instante de mi vida, me demostrás, provocando que una cálida sensación se instale en mi estómago. Entrelazo nuestras manos, no sin un poco de miedo a que me rechaces y te sonrío tímidamente. Pero eso no ocurre, sostenés mi mano con más fuerza y me doy cuenta de lo mucho que amo sujetarla, porque con ella me das la fortaleza para seguir adelante, para decirte aquello que hasta ahora no me había animado a expresar.

Te digo que todo estará bien de ahora en adelante, vamos a estar juntos siempre… pase lo que pase, se oponga quien se oponga. Con un sonrojo digno del color de pelo de los Weasley, te digo que te amo y que ya no vamos a tener que escondernos nunca más de nadie.

De repente, en tu mirada se refleja el entendimiento y una ¿ira? se apodera en ella. Pero sea lo que sea se refleja un segundo. Para dar lugar a ese brillo, el cual expresa más que mil palabras de amor, se instale permanentemente en tus ojos.

Es ahora cuando sé que la séptima cosa que más amo de vos… aquella que me hace olvidar de todo lo diferentes y opuestos que somos… es que me hagas amarte. Y eso… eso es algo que nadie, ni con pociones de amor, obsequios, promesas y obvias proposiciones a una infinita felicidad ha logrado. Y para ser sinceros… nadie logrará. Después de todo… ¿Qué sería la vida sin problemas, aventuras y enfrentamientos con peligrosos dragones?

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

**Notas finales:** Muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerla. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó más esta o la de Draco? Díganme lo que opinan en un comentario. ^^

Por ahora no sé cuándo volveré con algo más, la Universidad me toma mucho tiempo y apenas tengo tiempo de respirar. Por lo que no empezaré nada muy largo, para no correr el riesgo de no actualizar seguido. Ya veremos más adelante si en las vacaciones logro escribir un longfic. Sólo puedo decirles que se pasen por mis otros fics, si no los han leído o quieren volver a hacerlo. Besito enorme y ¡nos estamos viendo!

**Respuestas reviews:**

_DeiDei:_ muchas gracias por comentar y como ves acá tenemos la parte de Harry, espero que te haya gustado. Besito.

_Luna:_ me alegra que te haya gustado la versión de Draco. Espero que esta también te haya divertido. Beso enorme.


End file.
